Hunters
by booboobegone
Summary: Meet not quite human Raiph masters. She's a hunter and something else. Torn between what she wants and what she's supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1 Hell Came to Town

**Ok, this story has been rattling around in my head for a bit now. It is NOT a Delena story. Damon is in it, as are most of the others, but, in this story Elena is dead. Please don't hate me! This story just grabbed me and wouldn't let go, so read if you dare, review and be kind. It's a dark A/U TVD story and I hope you all like it.**

**Love, me**

**Chapter 1. Hell came to Town.**

I closed my eyes as Connor's smooth baritone rumbled insistently in my ear. He sounded so angry, while I remained silent, not really knowing what to say in this type of situation.

" How long, Connor? How long?" I say very calmly. I don't feel calm at all as my pulse pounds behind my closed lids.

"Six months, six months and we can't find him. He's off the rails, for good this time." Connor spits out.

" God, do you need me then?" I question instantly, alert for Connor's usual denial of my assistance.

" You better, I need my back-up. Bring the stuff." he says and I hear the shifting of fabric through the line.

" Connor, have you ever known me to not have the stuff?" I chuckle darkly." And Connor?"

" Yeah?"

" Thanks for asking, I know it's bad when **YOU** need help." I admit softly.

" You are the only one I would ask, Raiph, you're the only one I can trust. How soon should I look for you?" he says in a fatherly way, concern no one but me would hear in his tone.

" Four hours, two if I eschew the posted speed restrictions," I chuckle.

" Don't speed, Raiph, we can't afford the delay. Stop in Fells Church, on your way in, there was an 'incident' on the south end of town, there might be a clue or sign to tell us which way he's going." Connor tells me.

" Ok, I'll be there in five hours, try to keep it locked and I'll call when I know something," I'm already moving toward the door as I speak.

" Raiph? Take care, girl, don't make my mistakes," he requests.

" You trained me, I have nothing to worry about, I will be careful, and I'll see you soon," I smirk, though he can't see and click off. I'm grabbing my already packed bag from near the door and the small duffle that contained my laptop and the book. I locked the door and sped to my blue '64 Mustang unlocking it and stowing my gear in the back. I swing in and start the car pulling out of the car park and hitting the highway to Fells Church.

I find the off ramp to the small town and follow the main road to the southernmost end of the town where I pull off onto a dirt drive in front of a large yellow house.

" Abandon hope, all ye who enter here, " I intone quietly.

I go around to my trunk and open it, outfitting myself for a little hunting B&E. I put my Smith & Wesson nine mil in the back of my pants and taking my sweater off. I grab a couple of stakes and tuck them into the side pockets of my pants. I turn and start up the wide stairs looking all around me at the semi-silent yard. I touch the door and it swings open and I duck under the police tape and enter the blood splattered foyer. I follow the trails and splotches into the family room which resembled a slaughter house. The gore is so all encompassing I can't take it all in in one glance. The blood reaches to the ceiling and there is so much that it looks like paint. My eyes stray to the mantle that is so crowded with photos, they are three and four deep. I stand up and walk to it, looking at all the smiling faces. I get about halfway along and I freeze. I see her, the girl who probably set it off; through no fault of her own she was the reason her entire family had been slaughtered. " He's going home." I say quietly. I turn to head out with the photo when I suddenly find myself pinned, hard, to the wall opposite, a set of veiny red eyes staring hatefully into mine. I go cold and try to get at my gun. It wouldn't kill him but it might slow him some so I can stake him. My thoughts still as I think of ways this could go.

" Stefan," I say in a would-be-casual voice, would be if I wasn't so horribly screwed.

The only answer I get is a low snarling growl as he leans his face closer to mine, smelling me. He is so fucking strong I can't wiggle my hand enough behind my back to get at my gun.

" You didn't have to do the whole family, Stefan, that was a bit of overkill, no pun intended, don't you think? " I'm trying to buy time and it works, sort of.

" She looks like her!" he screams at me." She fucking looks like her, I had to have her one more day! Just one more day!"

" You need help, Stefan, let me help you," I finally get my hand around the handle of the gun and I have it out and jammed under the curve of Stefan's jaw before he can tighten his hold again. He's back to snarling in my face as I say in the calmest voice" These are vervain soaked wooden bullets. It WILL fucking hurt if one gets lodged in your head, so back the fuck up!" I hiss into his snarling face. He feints like he's letting go and thens slams me harder into the wall, my head bouncing off the plaster and I sag a little. That is all he needs as he knocks my gun from my hand and bites into my neck tearing my shirt as he does.

If you've never been bitten by a rabid vampire before, let me tell you, it hurts like a bastard. My vision starts to grey out and I get my hand around one of the stakes, jabbing it into his stomach. Shit! I missed his heart. He's down but not for long, I look around for my gun and spot it to my right. I roll to it and bring it up to fire just as Stefan launches himself at me, The round takes him high on the chest and spins him to the floor before he's up and running at me again. I blink and fire again taking out his left knee. He's down so I get up and start walking toward him with the other stake, my intent to finish him derailed by the raven haired man who steps in front of him. "You can't kill him." he says pleadingly. He has a velvety voice that under other circumstances I could listen to for hours but right now, he's severely dancing on my last nerve.

" Damon, he needs to be put down, he's gone fucking rabid!" I say angrily.

" I know, he's in a lot of pain, I can help him, I can lock him up, please, please don't kill him. He's my brother, I can't lose him, I promised I'd watch out for him after," Damon looked down. " After she died. I tried, I did, but he went and shut off his humanity and started ripping again. I have vervain, I can keep him down, I swear." He's desperately trying to stop the inevitable end to this sad chapter and it isn't working on me; I have a job to do.

" Damon!" I shout as Stefan shoved him aside and lunged at me again. I manage to deflect his rush slightly as we grapple, I'm losing because I've lost a lot of blood. I use all the moves I know from my training but my efforts are almost in vain as he goes for my bleeding neck again. I yell out a string of curses and snap kick him into the other wall. Then Damon is there, jabbing a giant vervain filled needle into Stefan's neck while I sink to my knees and put my hand to my wound, hissing at the stinging pain. I see Damon's shoulders slump then he turns to me, he rushes over, bites his wrist and holds it out to me. I smack it away and stand slowly, grimacing. Damon watches me with those striking eyes of his, eyes that are the kind of blue you only see in the tropics, eyes surrounded by long black lashes and arching black brows. His full, lush mouth is thinned in worry, his square jaw taught with stress as he watches me. I look at him and then down at myself.

" Son of a bitch," I growl angrily.

" What is it, are you ok?" he says in a concerned way.

" My shirt is trashed and it was my favourite one!" I run my fingers through my hair. " I'm Raiph."

I say, holding out my hand.

" Damon, " He shakes my hand firmly with his large hand that swallows mine.

" Ok, well this," I indicate the three of us in the room." was not fun, so I'm going to go and put a band-aid on this bleeding neck wound and get the fuck out of here." I turn and walk rapidly to my car after I grab my gun. I open my trunk and pull off my shirt, snorting in angry derision at the loss. I unfold another and pull it on when I hear Damon load his brother into the blue Camaro across from me.

"Sweet ride, like the colour," I say as I reload and open the driver's door to mine, also a cerulean." It really brings out your pretty eyes."

I don't see his jaw drop open at my words.

"I'm out, I'll see you in Mystic Falls Damon!" I wave out the window as I peel out, sort of keeping to the limit while I drive. I get a gauze bandage over my neck while I'm driving, hissing a little because Stefan really went to town, poor dumb guy never learned how to feed nicely.

"Rippers," I mutter darkly.

I see the sign indicating the town limits and I smirk. " Hell sweet home," I laugh softly to myself. I pull into the parking lot of the Mystic Grille and pull out my phone to text Connor that I've arrived. My phone beeps the incoming and I look at the clipped response: "Inside the grille, come on in."

I smile a little in anticipation as I hadn't seen my mentor in over six months I was overdue for a pep talk and a sparring partner. I put my loose dark hair around the bandage and saunter into the grille, scanning the room for Connor. I spot him with his back to the far wall, watching the room. I stroll up and plop next to him.

" What happened to your neck?" he asked without looking.

" Shaving accident," I quip nastily, chuckling at his barely there smirk."Stefan."

" Didn't stray too far from the scene this time did he?" Connor finally met my eyes.

" No, he was still there, in all his ripper glory," I grimace as I wait for the impending lecture. It doesn't come.

"Are you ok?" Connor touches my head in a brotherly way.

" I'll heal, Damon has him locked up, drugged with vervain," I tell him.

"Where did he get that, I wonder?" Connor muses. "the rest blew up with the council."

" Must have a stash cause he's got Stefan trussed up like a christmas goose, probably in the old jail." I say quietly as Jeremy Gilbert comes over to take my order.

" I'll have a bourbon, neat and a cheeseburger, extra cheese." I say smiling politely. Jeremy looks at me startled, then at Connor, and he nods once and goes to put in my order.

" What have you done to the poor potential?" I ask sweetly.

" Gave him the 'company' line, told him the benefits suck though," Connor smirked again.

" Wow, two almost smiles in one night, be careful you might hurt yourself," I chuckle as Jeremy brings me my food."God, that looks good." I take a big bite and chew, closing my eyes in ecstasy.

" I don't know how you stay so small eating like that," Connor shakes his head as I clean my plate.

" Stamina, and a good workout partner who kicks my butt more times than I kick his," I toss back my drink.

" So, Stefan is still alive after that?" Connor indicates the gauze peeking through my hair.

" Damon rides to the rescue once again," I smirk as Jeremy brings me another drink and clears my plate, glancing sideways at me. " Jeremy, right?" I say to him. He jumps and then his eyes darken angrily.

" Look, I don't know what you think, I'm not going to do this, I'm not killing any more hybrids to grow this fucking curse of a tattoo! Forget it!" he turns to stalk off but I grab his arm and spin him around.

" I get it, I do, but you **are** a potential, it means something, they can be like your family. They are to me." I gentle my touch as I look into his sad brown eyes. Eyes that tell me he's lost too much over the last year.

" Are you one too? All indoctrinated into their little hunter club?" he spits.

" Kind of," I say as I begin to pull off my shirt.

" Look, Lady, we have a policy about public nudity," Jeremy goes scarlet as he looks away.

"Relax, Polly Prude, I've got a tank on," I pull off the outer shirt and turn so he can see my spine.

" Jesus! What the hell?" Jeremy forgets his earlier embarrassment and steps closer to me, looking at the stark black lines that run in twisting whorls up my back and over my shoulders.

" Girls aren't typically allowed in the club," I say lightly "but when we **do** join, it's like a glitch, we are hunters, but we get the shit jobs."I turn back and hold out my hand " I'm Raiph Masters."

" Nice to meet you, I guess," Jeremy shakes and a sad smile crosses his features.

" Anything you need, Jeremy, call me, I'm the lore expert, cataloguer; I can help you, ok?" I hand him my cell number.

" I'll think about it," he nods and goes back to the kitchen.

" You gonna tell him why else you are a part of the club?" Connor asks as I sit again.

" If he calls, yeah, I'll fill him in, call it a cautionary tale or an after school special," I down my drink.

" I know you will, I'll train him, when he's ready," Connor stood up" Looks like you've got an admirer."

I look and see Damon making his very purposeful way over to us. " Shit." I mutter.

" I'll leave you to it, be careful, he's not fixed," Connor pats my shoulder and heads out.

" Damon," I nod and toss back my second drink, feeling I'm going to need it. Suddenly, I'm being hauled out of my chair and roughly turned around, Damon's large hands pulling the back of my tank top up and tracing the marks on my skin.

" Hey, hey hands off the merchandise!" I exclaim, shoving him away from me hard.

" What **are** you?" Damon asks, staring at me. " Are you one of them?"

" If by 'one of them' you mean like Connor, then, not technically." I sit and Jeremy brings me another drink and hands Damon a bourbon.

" Sit, drink, and I'll tell you a story," I smirk and take a sip. Damon looks uncertain for a moment.

" Sit down, Damon, I only bite if you ask nice," I chuckle at his expression. He sits, though and looks everywhere but at me. Finally his eyes settle on me.

"Ok, tell me how you almost became a hunter," He takes a swallow of his drink and fixes his cerulean eyes on mine.

" It all started the night Hell came to Town." I begin my tale.


	2. Chapter 2 Judgement

**A/N: This story is still with me, so if anyone reads, please review, I want to know what you think! Again, this is completely A/U and and an OCC. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2. Judgement**

"So, Damon, what do you want to know?" I ask as Jeremy pours me another drink." Leave the bottle, would you?"

He nods and goes back to the kitchen.

" You said you were a hunter? I thought the hunters had marks on their chests and down their arms?" Damon appeared sober for the amount of alcohol he had previously consumed.

" I'm an, anomaly, if you will. My mark isn't normal, I got it by killing werewolves," I relay, feeling a bit buzzed.

" You get different marks for killing wolves?" Damon asked heatedly.

" Yes, but not the girls, girls don't get anything cool in "Hunter's Club," I spit.

" You got them, so, what does it mean?" Damon said, drinking straight from the bottle.

" I wish I knew, but I do have theories, none of which I can share with you. Jeremy can know, you, you're a vampire, you are the enemy," I stand up and head toward the bathroom. I'm out minutes later and it's as I'm crossing back to my table that I see Klaus walk through the door, his dark blue eyes picking me out instantly; me being the only strange face in the whole town. He strides toward me menacingly and Damon rises to intercept but I shake my head minutely at him. I can handle Klaus, un-killable or no, I can and will hurt him if I have to.

"Klaus," I incline my head "make anyone die today?" I say sarcastically.

" No, love, but the day is young yet," he smirks coldly and once again I'm being groped by a vampire(hybrid, whatever). I can feel his long fingered hands tracing the lines as they move over my spine and I shudder at the contact." Where does this lead, sweetheart?" Klaus asks as he turns me around to face him.

" That's not for you to know, Klaus, sorry, but I will tell you this, so listen well: if you ever touch me without my permission again I will fuck your shit up without blinking." I turn to go and he seizes my arm and spins me into his front.

" People have died for what you've just done, love, and a lot less," he growls.

" Huh, well, I'm not one of your sired little hybrids to do your bidding, I'm something else entirely, " I hiss.

" And what's that love?" Klaus asked.

" Pissed off," I say, punching him in the jaw. It knocks his head back before he's coming at me and I bolt for the exit, hoping that I make it outside before he catches me.

I'm through the door and into the parking lot without breaking my stride before he's on me, snarling. I tuck my neck in(not wanting another bite on the neck a la Stefan) and use his momentum to roll him over me and hop to my feet again hissing at him when I catch sight of my abraded arm. "Fuck! That stings, you dick!" I shout angrily when I feel the blood trickle down my forearm. I watch Klaus' eyes bleed to glowing blue fire as he catches the scent of my blood.

"Oh, fuck me sideways! Really? Dial it back, **Nik**, it's only blood.." I trail off my statement as I hear the door to the grill open and Damon is standing there, a pained look on his face.

" Your blood is a siren's song, love, it calls all types of vampires to their death at your lovely hands," Klaus growls, pacing toward me slowly.

"Goody for me, then, that I have **your** interest," I snarl back, feeling a weird heat race down my spine.

" I **always** have an interest in the, well let's say, more exotically flavoured foods, love," Klaus says pacing ever closer. Damon just stares at me, blue eyes burning.

" Look, I'm not taking another ride on the "vampire bite train" so let's not do this, okay? I'm tired, you're probably tired, let's fight tomorrow, 'kay? I'm free anytime after seven am," I follow Klaus with my peripherals while keeping the main focus on Damon as he's more than likely to walk away, Klaus is a loose cannon, it could go either way with him.

" Oh, my lovely, we are going to do this now, you need to pay for the punch," Klaus grins rather angelically for someone basically threatening to kill me.

"Had to give myself a bit of a head-start, you know," I shake my head at Damon and he puts his hands up, walking away back into the grill.

"Looks like it's just us, you big stud, care to skip dinner and get right to the main event?" I lick my lips as Klaus paces in an ever tightening circle.

" Such language from such a delicate morsel, I'm shocked, really," he smirks and I get a glimpse of a dimple.

" Hmm, I doubt **I** shock you after a millennium on this earth, Klaus, you've probably seen it all and done more still, yourself, if I had my guess," I retort.

"You'd be right, sweetheart, you'd be right," he grins and my loins clench. Christ! Are there no ugly vampires, hybrids or wolves in this town? I plead for mercy from a higher power for my wayward thoughts that **may** get me killed, or worse, bitten again and snarl at him. " looks like someone neglected your training in manners, little hunter, I shall have to rectify that." And once again, I'm being held by the throat, up against my own car while he casually tears the gauze off my wound his fangs descending and his hybrid features bleeding through. I grip his big wrist in one hand and a fistful of his shirt with the other.

"This will make you a little more compliant, and I am rather hungry," he smirks and leans in to sink his teeth into my throat. I close my eyes for a few seconds in which I hear him gasp in pain and open them to find him staring in horror at his now shrivelled right hand.

" Let go of me, please, Klaus, I'd hate to have to shrivel your whole arm just to prove my point," I say sardonically as he drops me and I stumble a bit to lean against my car casually, watching as his hand slowly goes back to normal.

" What the devil are you, love?" Klaus asks angrily, not liking that I have one over on him. He'll be looking to even the score, if memory serves.

" I am not human, 'love'," I sneer.

" Then, I guess you get to die, I don' need another hunter, I've got one of my very own," he moves to grab me again. I dance away and he scowls, not used to his prey being able to run.

"Hmm, about that, does your hunter have a completed mark, perchance? A potential, right, the Gilbert boy?" I smirk and slap his hand away when he tries to grab me again. "And don't you need a sword to decode that mark?" I'm taunting him and he looks angrier and angrier as I talk.

" How do you even know about any of this?" Klaus growls, his rage a tangible thing.

" I know so much, Klaus, about so many things, you are going to have to be specific as to what it is **you **think I know? I'm not a mind reader," I grin and back away again, my arm stinging still from the tackle.

"Tell me what you know, girl, and maybe I'll kill you quickly rather than dragging it out for hours until you beg for your end," Klaus grates out.

" I know that you need a completed mark **before** you get the sword that de-codes it," I say, smiling. "And guess who happens to have a completed mark?" I say in faux happiness.

Klaus stares at my chest for way longer than is necessary.

"Hey, bub, my eyes are here," I say in irritation. He snarls and I have time to think 'oh shit' when I'm on the ground face down, I hear my shirt tear and my bra is unhooked, cool fingertips ghosting over the swirls and lines gracing my spinal column. I shiver, and not just from the cold. Klaus makes a little 'Hmm' noise and I'm up and he's marching me to my trunk while I try to keep my chest covered, I rear back and smack my head into his face, lurching forward and getting my bra done up, losing the torn shirt along the way. He grabs me again and tosses me into my trunk, smirking at me before shutting the lid. I think I know where he's taking me and I panic a little, because no one knows where I've gone and...

" Bastard pinched my cell phone!" I hear Klaus chuckle as he starts my baby and drives off.

" Lovely car, sweetheart, american muscle cars are amazing machines," he sounds **almost** happy, but I know better, Klaus is a raving psycho, he pretends to be happy.

"Wreck my baby and you and I are going to have words!" I say petulantly, he grunts and I feel us slowing as we turn into a drive way. We stop and I can hear Klaus speaking to someone and then my trunk pops open and he's hauling me out by the arm.

I look around and grin. "We are at your house, excellent!" I say. Klaus just looks extremely irritated.

" May I have my phone?" I ask, batting my eyes while he drags me up the porch stairs.

" Why love, going to call in the cavalry to come rescue you?" Klaus says, smirking, shoving me through the front door.

"No, I wanna call my mom and tell her I'm going to be late for curfew, I wouldn't want her to worry," I say glibly. This earns me an irritated growl and a shove onto the nearest settee. He sits in the chair in front of me and folds his hands together resting his elbows on his knees, eyes searching my features. Minutes tick by while I stare back, waiting.

" So, where's **your** sword, love?" he asks finally.

I smirk and shake my head. " Very good deduction, Klaus, quick too," I take my eyes from his to gaze around at allthe sumptuous appointments. "This is a really nice room, Klaus, your eye for spatial design is top notch."

" One's home is a reflection of one's station in life, sweetheart, now, tell me, where is your sword?" his voice takes on an impatient snarl as he leans toward me.

" Yeah, I have one," I reply.

" And where, pray tell, is it?" Klaus asks through gritted teeth.

I lean forward, staring him in the eyes, "not here, obviously." That's when he snaps and has me pinned to the back of the settee by the throat, growling.

" You are oddly fixated on my neck, Klaus, not gonna lie, it's oddly arousing," I chuckle darkly and I am rewarded with a tightening of his long fingers.

" Keep this up, love, and I'm going to tear out your pretty throat and gorge myself on your blood. I've no use for your smart mouthed comments. **Tell** me where your sword is, now!" he hisses, punctuating his threat with a shake. I do have a sense of self preservation and it does occasionally work when I need it to, so I answer honestly, "it's in my car, in the trunk with the spare."

His eyes widen a little and he hauls me up and drags me back to my car. I shiver, goosebumps erupting in the cool night air while he pops the lid and I immediately reach for my bag and Klaus rips it from my hands. "What are you doing love? Trying to get a weapon? You can't kill me," he has my throat again(SEE? Odd fixation I tell you!) glaring angrily into my face.

" I'm freezing and I wanted a shirt first, calm the fuck down, dude, christ!" I rasp while he continues to hold me by the throat. "Unless you enjoy having me run around in half dressed?" I coo, dancing my fingers up his arm. He steps back so fast I feel the wind rush in to fill the space he made. I grin.

" Grab me a shirt, please?" I nod with dancing eyes to my bag next to his feet. He does without a sound, tossing it to me, I pull it over my dark head and pop the spare tire compartment removing the sword and handing it to him.

" Better?" I ask while I lean back against my open trunk.

" Mmm, so how does this work then, love?" Klaus looks up from his examination of the sword to look at me.

" How's your Latin, Klaus? Mine is the shits," I respond and close my trunk.

" Latin, sweetheart?" he tilts his head at me.

" Yes, the inscription appears down the blade of the sword once the incantation is read, my mark is the directions and the sword inscription is the corresponding legend, I have the incantation as well," I turn and start walking back to the house. Klaus blurs in front of me, inches away from me, grabbing my chin and gazing into my eyes.

" Tell me what it says!" he intones while his eyes do some weird pulsing stare thing. I laugh and he blinks rapidly and tries again, angry this time. "Tell me **now**!"

" Are you trying to compel me? It's not going to work, Klaus, hunter, immune," I laugh and try to control myself because Klaus' face goes through some of the scariest contortions I'd ever witnessed. "I'll tell you, Klaus, rein it in."

He nods and grabs my arm, dragging me inside. Secretly, I think Klaus likes to manhandle people, he needs to feel that control, physically, over others, alpha male stuff. In all honesty, it just makes my eye twitch. He casually shoves me back onto the settee and sits uncomfortably close behind me.

" So, if you have your sword, and a completed mark, why haven't you decoded it?" he brushes my dark hair over one shoulder and it's everything I can do to not jump away from him.

" Awkward placement, I can't read Latin and I can't hold the sword up and look in a mirror and read Latin, awkward," I try to keep my heart at a regular rhythm while he sits so still and silent behind me.

"What does your mark reveal, love?" he says a moment later.

" Mmm," I look over my shoulder at him. "Not telling, Klaus, you're not exactly in the 'secret circle'."

He shifts closer to my back and trails one finger down my arm and I can feel my eyes go wide at the inherent threat in that one small touch. He gives me his best smouldering eyes as he says "And how does one get in the 'secret circle', love?" He trails his knuckles up my back and I want to scream in terror but I keep a blank face as I reply calmly.

"YOU can't, Klaus, because I'm not allowed to tell you." I stay very, very still while he continues to stroke his knuckles up and down my spine. I want to get up and run away from him but I can't, my pride won't let me so I sit as still as I can while he stares holes into the back of my head and his knuckles endlessly stroke; violence inherent in that one simple movement.

" And why aren't you allowed to tell me, sweetheart? Will the boogeyman come and get me?" Klaus said in his growly voice.

I shudder as I respond, my voice quiet," no, something worse."

" What could be worse than me, sweetheart?" he says softly, his breath tickling my lobe while he whispers in my ear.

" Silas," I whisper back, shuddering.

He grips my shoulders and whips me around, " What did you say?" He actually has the grace to look shocked.

"Silas, a zombie witch king, or something," I reply, breath hitching a little at how close Klaus is and how warm his hands on my skin are. He stares at me for a beat longer than is necessary, then stands abruptly to pace, holding the sword still in one hand. He pauses his pacing to lock his eyes to mine.

"Does your mark lead to Silas?" Klaus asks.

"No, something else entirely," I say wearily, then my eyes snap to his, angrily I ask, "who would be so stupid as to want to find Silas? Are you people so fucking blind you need to mess with a demon dimension and bring about the end of days?" I'm on my feet, toe to toe with Klaus, heedless of the danger I am probably putting myself in, I prod his chest, my colour high and my face inches from his while I rant. " Did none of you think that the 'cure' for vampirism was to **wipe out every single living thing on the planet**? You'd all be dead, along with the regular people; that's your 'cure'!"

Klaus seizes me by both arms and heaves me against him, his features bleeding to glowing hybrid eyes and sharp teeth while he hisses menacingly, "What do you know! Bloody tell me or so help you God, I **will** end you!"

"You'll try," I hiss back. "Now put me down."

He squeezes me a little tighter then drops me on my feet again, stalking to his liquor cabinet.

"Drink, love?"

" Yes, thank-you," I reply, rubbing the feeling back into my arms.


End file.
